kitayumefandomcom-20200214-history
List of chapters in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club
This is the list of chapters present in the webcomic Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club by Hidekaz Himaruya. Main Storyline Chapter 1: Abolished Club At the beginning of a new school year, The student council votes to abolish the broadcasting club, as all it does is eat up funding. At the same time, new student Noto Kanazawa heads to the broadcasting club to inquire about joining, and discovers a student dressed as a ninja hanging from the ceiling, appearing to have committed suicide. Noto begins to freak out, but the ninja (in actuality club president Suzuka Akafuku, who had been hanging there since the previous day. Suzuka is initially upset at Noto for barging in on him, but later becomes excited when Noto is able to understand his bizarre Ninja speech pattern. Suzuka explains that when he joined during his first year, the broadcasting club was run by third years who just blasted loud and unpleasant music. After they graduated, he attempted to run the club himself, but failed because no one could understand what he was saying. Noto introduces himself, revealing that he had won a prestigious broadcasting award back in Junior High, and has dreamed of attending Kitakou High after watching them win at the Fukushima Nationals eight years ago. While Suzuka reveals that the broadcasting club has been abolished, he is re-energized by Noto's story and asks the student council president Miyako Owari (one of the few people who seems to understand Suzuka) to reinstate the club for the new member. Impressed by Noto's qualifications, she allows the Broadcasting Club to resume, and wishes them luck. Afterwords, an ecstatic Suzuka asks Noto to go out with him, which Noto flat-out refuses. Chapter 2: Eh! Seriously? The Broadcasting Club has been back in operations for two days, and Noto is confused as to why the upperclassmen have been harassing him. After Suzuka chases off a group of students heckling Noto from outside the broadcasting room, he reveals that the host club is hated by the third years, who were bullied by the old members of the broadcasting club back when they were first years. As a result, Suzuka believes that Noto may be in harms way, as they have been seeking vengeance ever since. Later, Noto meets with his childhood friend, Iriyoshi Toyama, who is also attending Kitakou High School and is a member of the Electronics Club, and he reiterates Suzuka's fears. Toyama reveals that bad rumors have been circulating about Noto and that he's cheeky to the third years. He tries to convince Noto to quit the broadcasting club, but Noto says that he'd be miserable without it. However, their conversation is interrupted by a rally outside advocating for the destruction of the broadcasting club. Due to the fighting skills of Suzuka, the mob has gotten the "Big Boss", Hatoba Isahaya, to join their cause (though he appears unconcious and somewhat unaware of what is going on). Against Toyama's advice, Noto decides to go and see what is going on, and gets up on stage to apologize for the club's actions in the past. However, this only serves to further enrage the crowd, who claim that Hatoba will beat him up instead. Chapter 3: Why is my neighbor Freeza? Miyako frantically bursts into the student council room in search of Suzuka, and explains that the third years have been holding meetings ever since they began hosting the broadcasting club, and that Noto is now stuck in the middle. Suzuka becomes angry and takes out a katana, which Miyako inexplicably gives him permission to use due to the number of people involved. A student reminds Miyako that this is against the law, but she tells him that she is above the rules, and follows Suzuka out as she'll need to know how many people he'll have to kill. However, when Suzuka and Miyako arrive outside, they find the area deserted. The crowd has taken Noto to the doctor's office per Hatoba's orders, as it would be better if Noto received medical attention if they planned on beating him up. When becomes clear that Hatoba has no idea why they are planning on beating him up in the first place, and in a panic he is knocked out with a sedative. Noto is horrified, though Hatoba wakes up after hearing the crowd's plan. He groggily makes his way over to Noto, and tells the crowd to come and get him. Suzuka and Miyako arrive, and it is revealed that Hatoba is an inactive member of the Broadcasting Club. Toyama arrives carrying a gun and asks Noto if he is okay, only to find the crowd bowing down to him. Back in the broadcasting room, Hatoba makes a call posing as the Vice Principal to the school and tells the Principal to "Do it yourself", unnerving Noto. Short Story: The Epic Battle for Members! Noto informs Suzuka that the school entrance ceremony is tomorrow, and says that they should try and make a good impression during their part. Suzuka agrees, but points out that only the clubs with female members get recruits, and Noto suggests that they ask a girl to help them for the day. Backstage at the ceremony the next day, Noto begins to get nervous when Suzuka arrives and hands him a survey describing the type of girl liked by the students in the crowd. However, Noto points out that that type of girl doesn't go to their school. On stage, the Vice-Principal prepares the student body to sing the school's anthem, but instead the theme music from the anime Candy Candy begins to play over the loudspeakers. Noto appears onstage in an ill-fitting t-shirt and gym shorts and begins to sing, much to the shock of everyone. However, the audience oddly becomes captivated by this, finding him adorable, with the exception of Toyama who stands at the back of the crowd mortified. The Vice Principal comes back on-stage and Noto becomes frightened, but to his surprise he is asked to sing the school song with his wonderful voice. Afterwords, Noto is terrified by his new legion of fans, for which Suzuka apologizes for repeatedly. The school is abuzz about his performance, and two girls gushing over how "Moe" Noto was ask popular student Hinaji Kasukabe if he plans on joining the broadcasting club. Chapter 4: School Lessons at Kitakou: "Dirty Jokes and Sexual Harassment"! Noto asks Suzuka and Hatoba if the broadcasting club has an adviser, and Hatoba says they do but he's very strange. Noto jumps up in terror when he sees what he believes to be a large bug on the back of his chair, but in actuality is Mr. Onyo J. Kaduo, the club's adviser, who appears to have a pig's body, snout, and ears. He tells the club that he has received the information for this years NH Peace Broadcasting Contest. While Sazuka explains to Noto that the contest is held every May, Mr. Onyo accidentally drinks pesticide, believing it to be Ramune. Noto becomes very discouraged that this is their adviser, and Sazuka explains that Mr. Onyo is like a baby and will put anything in his mouth, and the best way to cure him is to show him the backsides of the female students. Noto expresses his desire to recite a drama for the broadcasting competition, even though they don't have enough members to do that. Mr. Onyo overhears this, and Suzuka clarifies that they need female members especially. Later in the day, Noto is eating lunch with Toyama, who promises to cheer for him at the broadcasting competion. The pair spot Mr. Onyo nearby surrounded by a group of female students who find him adorable, asking them to join the broadcasting club. The girls begin feeding him their lunches, and when they ask him what he likes, he tells him "Buttocks". After lunch, Noto finds him stuffed in a trashcan, and helps him get out. A female student with a Touhoku accent, Rinko Tsugaru, spots them from down the hall and gushes over how cute Mr. Onyo is and asks what club they're in. Chapter 5: You must have self-confidence to have a criminal record! Noto explains to Rinko that they are part of the broadcasting club, and Rinko is intrigued, but is immediately dragged away by one of her friends, who says that there is a monster attacking Kitakou (and one of the flowers in her hair falls out on the way). Outside, a group of boys have cornered a student asking for money when Rinko and two of her friends appear on the walkway above dressed as the "Kitakou Rangers". However, in their haste, Rinko is accidentally knocked off of the bridge. A crowd of students come running over and blame one of the bullies, Morifusa, who had been tormented in the past after the accidentally hit a girl with a volleyball during gym class. Sympathizing with his plight, the victim asks the crowd to go away, and they leave without checking to see if Rinko is okay. Rinko wakes up and appears fine, and the boys all bond as they've all become fans of her. The other Kitakou Rangers overhear them talking about how great Rinko is, and go and tell Rinko instead that people were calling her cheap and a bitch. Rinko doesn't appear upset, even when her "friends" begin to insult her as well. They hear the sound of what appears to be someone getting bullied and rush outside, only to discover that the boys, including the girls' crush Kanose, had staged it in order to see Rinko. Enraged, the other girls call Rinko a slut and a traitor, leaving her devastated. Noto finds her crying on the bridge and gives her back her flower. She tells him what has happened, and asks to join the broadcasting club despite her weird accent. Noto assures her that they all have strange quirks and accepts her request to join. Chapter 6: A Cancer Notice at the Dentist Miyako brings Suzuka a script she wrote for the Broadcasting Club to perform (though he is initially frightened because she often bullies him). Suzuka finds it funny, enraging Miyako causing her to hit him and knock him out. Curious, she removes his mask to discover that he is rather attractive and she gleefully drags him away. At the electronics club, Toyama gets a visit from Noto, who is wearing the girls' school uniform for their drama production. The rest of the club assumes Noto is Toyama's girlfriend and asks them to go be affectionate somewhere else. Across the yard, Hinaji is cleaning up a classroom and being followed by a group of adoring girls. Scared of the other electronics club members, Noto flees from the room and runs into Hinaji, who becomes flustered as he believes Noto to be a girl. Hinaji is instantly smitten, and becomes heartbroken when Toyama arrives to see if Noto is okay, believing him to be "her" boyfriend. The following day, Toyama goes to watch the broadcasting club film their scenes, with Hatoba and Noto playing the male and female leads respectively. Hatoba doesn't want to film the scene with a boy, but Suzuka threatens his pet cats unless he participates. Meanwhile, Hinaji decides that he's going to tell "Nono" how he feels, and stumbles across Hatoba and Noto performing their scene, and believes that Hatoba is really asking Noto to marry him. Following this, he sees Suzuka and Hatoba begin to argue over the script again and believes that all the boys may be in love with "Nono", but in the end decides to make his confession anyway. Asaka Short Story: To the Spot of the Purple Flag Suzuka tells an annoyed Hatoba that he's finished the script for the competition. Meanwhile, over at Asaka High School, the broadcasting club's chairman Matsukage Choushuu tells member Imari Hagakure that they need to get Noto to come to their school when he graduates. However, Imari informs him that Noto is already attending Kitakou High, stunning Matsukage, who had seen footage of Noto's award-winning performance the previous year and had heard all the negative things the upperclassmen had to say about Kitakou. Anxious about their chances now that Noto is on an opposing team, he tells Imari to alert the broadcasting club members for an emergency meeting. At the meeting, Matsukage begins delegating tasks and assignments, and asks the two new members if they are following everything. Houki Tottori appears disinterested while Shijimi Shimane simply gushes over how cute Matsukage is making a speech. Matsukage becomes somewhat annoyed, and Imari informs him that unfortunately they are the only new members. Matsukage asks if he should write the instructions on the board, and Shimane begins to gush even more until Tottori tells him to shut up. Matsukage, exhausted by their behavior, begins to imagine a scenario where Noto attended Asaka High. The other club members begin to try and snap Matsukage out of it, while Imari looks on mortified and wonders how she could be in love with someone so strange. Chapter 7: I'd like you to be my nurse! Hinaji gathers up all his courage and goes to talk to "Nono". Before he can say much, his female fans arrive and tell him that if Noto is the "girl" he likes, he should know he is being deceived. However, Hinaji says that although he likes them, he likes "Nono" the most out of anyone in the world. The girls begin to cry, believing that he has come out of the closet, and Hinaji looks on in confusion. Hinaji grabs Noto's arm and confesses his love for "her", and Noto reveals that he is actually boy, and Hinaji believes that it is "her" way of saying that "she" doesn't want to go out with him. However, the crowd yells at him that Noto is indeed a boy, and Hinaji becomes extremely distressed. Hinaji knocks Noto on the ground and attempts to look up "her" skirt to and see "her" underwear to know for sure, enraging Toyama to takes out his gun but his held back by the frightened crowd. Hinaji discovers that Noto is wearing boxers, and he decides to check underneath to make sure that Noto is a boy. Nearby, Miyako talks to Suzuka, who has been videotaping the entire event, realizing that the love confession footage would be perfect for their film. Hinaji begins having a fit once it finally sinks in once and for all that Noto is really a boy, and Miyako suggests that they blackmail him with the footage. Suzuka explains what is going on to Hinaji and convinces him to join the broadcasting club and they film the rest of the project with Hinaji as the lead. After filming is over, Hinaji asks Noto if he'd like to hang out, clearly not over his infatuation, and Toyama threateningly presses a gun to the back of his head. Chapter 8: A Scary Kitakou Story Summary Coming Soon Chapter 9: We suffered through a green pool Summary Coming Soon Chapter 10: If we give into you guys... Summary Coming Soon Chapter 11: Chubby Me Summary Coming Soon Chapter 12: Noto-Noto Nurse Summary Coming Soon Chapter 13: Appeal! Kitakou Broadcasting Club! Summary Coming Soon Chapter 14: Hey, your house is on fire... *Character introductions: Mito Junsa, Kanra Takasaki, Ichigo Nikkou Summary Coming Soon Chapter 15: Please become my wife! We'll live in a house full of candy! Summary Coming Soon Chapter 16: Tanaka-kun, you're dazzling! *Character introductions: Wakasa Fukui Summary Coming Soon Chapter 17: I'm the one that wrote about the tiny boob fetish in Kusashima's report! Summary Coming Soon Chapter 17.5: The Athletic Festival is Hell Summary Coming Soon Short Story: The Stamp Rally of Hell! Summary Coming Soon Chapter 18: Song for a Fujoshi *Character introductions: Azuki Shougoin Summary Coming Soon Chapter 19: Fighting Techniques of the Fujoshi (INCOMPLETE) Summary Coming Soon Miscellaneous and Lost Strips Chapter 16 (unfinished/scrapped version) An early version of chapter 16 that comprised four pages. It is notable for the graphic depiction of a woman being shot in the head on-panel. "Gaki" A seven page story detailing how Noto and Toyama met as kids. The story could be found on the Kitakou page in the earliest days of Kitayume (on the Side-B mirror), but appears to have been entirely deleted from the Geocities site. Kitakou Fantasy A story that has also been removed, it originally took place between chapters 16 and 17. Its plot is mostly unknown due to only one page existing on Internet archived versions of Kitayume's Side-B mirror. It appears to involve Noto either dreaming or lost in a different world where he encounters fantasy versions of the other characters. The only existing page features the original debut of the Hamamatsu siblings in Kitakou canon. Short Story: Christmas A story that originally came after chapter 17.5. Though it is still listed on the Kitakou page, the link is broken. Thanks for 10,000 hits! A 10,000 hit commemorative comic featuring Noto, Shijimi, and Houki. Formerly Pure The following strips were originally part of 'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure, but were moved to the '''Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club section during the site revamp in 2008. "Showa-era Kitakou" was placed between chapters 15 and 16 in the main storyline and "Randomness" was placed after chapter 17.5.'' Short Story: Showa-era Kitakou Short Story: Randomness Yunyun Christmas The broadcasting club celebrates Christmas. Radiowave Yunyun A story detailing the past of the Hamamatsu siblings and their bad luck. Category:Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Category:Series Category:Manga